


Happy Birthday Bambam

by Eny



Category: GOT7
Genre: And love, Cute, Drabbles, Fluff, Lots of Smiling, M/M, a lot of kissses, and kisses, not what really happened yesterday but whatever let me liVE PLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eny/pseuds/Eny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluffly drabbles for Bambam's birthday because sue me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jinyoung

They had all woken up the literal second May 2nd came and took out the cake. They had wished Bambam a happy birthday, then put the cake back into the fridge and returned to bed. They would spend the entire day with the boy, so they needn’t lose sleep right now.

  
That was earlier. Now it was later in the morning and Jinyoung had woken once again. He could see the faint lines of sunlight streaming from the window. His phone told him it was almost 8 and his nose told him that breakfast was being made.

  
He went through Bambam and Yugyeom’s room and noticed the younger of the two was missing from his bed- which wasn’t made by the way. Jinyoung would have to talk to him about that.

  
He could see, on the other bed, that Bambam was still curled in his blankets, moving unconsciously side to side. It was impossible for Jinyoung not to smile. Bambam was adorable. Sure he was cute during the day, but he was getting too mature. Here he was fluffy and small, like he used to be, with his hair messy and lips in a pout. The oversized sweater (which wasn’t even his probably) didn’t help either.

  
Making as little noise as possible, he sauntered over to the side of Bambam’s bed, giddy he was the one to wake the younger. But instead of shaking him like usual, Jinyoung decided to give the birthday boy a birthday worthy awakening. 

He crawled on top of Bambam slowly, then attacked him with tickles, causing the unsuspecting boy to jolt, eyes snapping open.

  
“HYUNG??!!! HYUNG—STOP—AHAHAHHAHAHHA!!” He screamed out high pitched, laughing in an ugly, groggy, still-very-asleep manner, making Jinyoung laugh along.

  
Bambam continued to flail around, trying to push Jinyoung off him to no avail. Jinyoung was too heavy for him but finally, after a few minutes, Jinyoung stopped.

  
“Hyuuuuung—- why did you do that?” Bambam whined, sweater covered hands rubbing his face.

  
Jinyoung just smiled and took Bambam’s hands away, giving him a small peck.

  
“Happy birthday, baby~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bEst way to start a fic tBH   
> eheh yeah jinbam is precious and smily and you cant convince me otherwise lol  
> i hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters have a good day!!


	2. Jaebum

Bambam shuffled into the kitchen and Jaebum turned to him with a grin.

“Good morning, hyung~” Bambam greeted and walked over to the stove, the full pans catching his interest and making him squint in confusion.

“I made you breakfast…” Jaebum said offhandedly.

It wasn’t like he woke up three hours earlier to make all of it…

Or called Bambam’s mother for step by step instruction on how to create his favorite dishes…

Or already had a handful of attempts in the trash can…

Nope. Not at all.

As long as he kept it between him and Bam’s mom, no one would have to know about how nervous he was to try to copy her recipes- how she had comforted him when he had to throw away another batch or how she and the rest of Bambam’s family thanked him continuously for doing this for them. He was so grateful for her help during their long phone call. He had promised to make Bambam’s day the best it could be, and he indented to keep it.

Finally, after Bambam had taken a spoonful of the soup Jaebum had made, his face lit up in recognition and he looked to Jaebum in bewilderment.

“Is this…?” He gasped.

“I hope its good enough…” Jaebum said with a sheepish smile. He didn’t exactly expect for Bambam to start crying.

“Hey, hey Bambam! No, don’t cry!” He freaked out a little. But before he could say anything, though, the boy jumped at him. Bambam wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s sides and squeezed him tightly.

“Thank you… so much, hyung.” Bambam sniffled into Jaebum’s chest and Jaebum could feel his heart give out and he took the boy’s face into his hands, wiping the tears.

“Anything for you, baby.” He stated sincerely and pressed a kiss to the boy’s lips.

“And happy birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmMM im always in a bambum mood tBH like this ship is the very definition of guilty pleasure for some reason and im not complaining pls love this ship more im beggin you TT


	3. Youngjae

It was afternoon now and some of the boys were out doing whatever it is they do. The makne line, plus Mark, was still in the dorm though. Yugyeom was currently in the shower and Mark was in his room doing something or another.

That just left Youngjae alone with the birthday boy.

Youngjae was against the arm of the couch, mindlessly watching whatever they had put on the television while Bambam was leaning against him, stuffing his face with cake and pushing him closer to the side of the couch. With all the room they had on the piece of furniture- in the entire room- the entire dorm for goodness sake, Bambam had decided to sit practically on top of Youngjae.

The vocal didn’t know whether to be annoyed of to be glad. He sighed once Bambam’s elbow hit his side. He really was too lenient towards his dongsaeng…

“Hey, why didn’t you eat any cake, hyung?” Bambam asked out of nowhere, pointing to his own slice with his fork.

“Ah, you know. I’m on a diet right now…” Youngjae said in dismissal. It was true, he really did need to watch himself. But Bambam wasn’t having any of that apparently.

“Come on hyung! You’re skinny enough already! Eat!” He whined, holding out a forkful in front of Youngjae’s mouth.

Youngjae didn’t move towards it, though, and shook his head.

“Hyuuuung!!” Bam whined some more, receiving another, but less vigorous shake.

Youngjae was about to say something to make him stop, but was interrupted due to the bite of cake plopping from the fork onto Bambam’s lap.

They looked down at the sad thing, then looked up at each other in silence. Then burst out in laughter.

Although it wasn’t that funny in reality, once they started laughing they couldn’t stop. It took them a few minutes to calm down, Bambam tiredly resting his head onto Youngjae’s shoulder with a content sigh.

Youngjae decided that he could sacrifice one bite for the younger, grabbing the fork from the plate and taking just a small bite.

  
At the sight of Bambam’s face splitting into a bright smile, Youngjae gave a wide smile back. Bambam was easy to please and Youngjae loved it. He gave Bambam a big side hug, along with a loud smack on his cheek, receiving a bigger smile and a kiss of his own.  
  
“Happy birthday, Bambam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plEASE LOVE THIS SHIP PLS PROTECT THESE TINY LITTLE BOYS WITH YOUR LIFE   
> theyre so cute guys dont sleep on this
> 
> also i hope you like these omg i did them like 2 mintues before i posted them like theyre not even checked over lmao


	4. Yugyeom

They were on the couch, Yugyeom having made Bambam sit through one of his dramas while they waited for the hyungs to all come back so that they could go out to eat. That would probably take an hour or so, so they just sat there.

Bambam didn’t seem to mind waiting, although he wasn’t even watching the show- busy playing with Yugyeom’s hands. He was sitting comfortably on Yugyeom’s lap, the younger’s arms around his waist.

They hadn’t moved in 20 minutes and Yugyeom, already having seen the episode, got a little bored.

“Hey Bam..” Yugyeom said and he looked over immediately.

“I was going to give this to you later… but now seems okay too.” He said shyly and reached into his pocket, pulling out a long but small box and handing it to Bambam.

Bambam opened it and his eyes lit up, expression surprised but very happy.

“When did you- how- you didn’t have to-“ Bambam rambled as he pulled the bracelet out of the box, stopping his talking when Yugyeom boldly grabbed his chin.

“You said you liked it, so…” He trailed, finishing his sentence with a soft kiss to Bambam’s lips. He had noticed Bambam ogling over the bracelet a few weeks ago when they went shopping together and didn’t like the disappointed face Bambam had once he saw the price. Yugyeom pulled together just enough before today and had went and bought it the day before.

Bambam looked to him uncertainly, then down at the bracelet in his hands, but Yugyeom just smiled and pecked the side of his head.

“You’re important to me Bambam, I’m allowed to spoil you.” He stated and took the bracelet and clipped it around Bambam’s wrist.

Bambam examined it closely before looking back to Yugyeom, then smiled blindingly and pounced onto the younger. He attacked him with kisses as though it would pay back for the amount of money the jewelry cost. Yugyeom giggled, happy that his hyung liked his present.

“Happy birthday, Bammie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg yugbam is adorable so cute so precious save me  
> yo once you guys are done reading these, can you give me some feedback *eheh* which one was your favorite? which one was eh?


	5. Mark

It was a little after noon and everything had calmed down.

Mark had called Bambam to his room and was currently leading him to his bed. He sat down and pulled the younger onto his lap wordlessly, grateful Bambam just allowed it and even made himself comfortable, facing Mark and resting his hands on his hyung’s shoulders. Still silent, Mark nuzzled his face into Bambam’s neck, causing Bambam to jolt lightly and let out a huff of laughter.

“Hyuung~ Is this why you wanted me in here?” Bambam accused with a weak smack.

“Why not? I though you liked taking naps.” Mark said with a smirk.

“Nap? We’re not-“ Bambam started, but interrupted himself with a squeal as Mark threw both of them sideways. He then took the blankets and covered them, then gave Bambam a warm smile.

“Oh.” Was all he said.

“We’ll be up late tonight celebrating, better get some rest while we have time, right?” Mark reasoned and laughed when Bambam just rolled his eyes.

Mark leaned down to give him a soft little peck and chuckled when the younger hit him again.

“Come on, let’s sleep.” He sighed and pulled Bambam closer to him, reveling in the tight grip around his waist and the smell of Bambam hair, sighing once more.

“Happy birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this one is super short but lets keep this between u and me *whispers* im working on this really long markbam fic and i think it'll be good so expect it pls


	6. Jackson

Jackson made sure to save up enough money to take Bambam out shopping. Jackson made sure to purchase cake for Bambam and made sure it was his favorite. Jackson made sure to wake everyone up 5 minutes before 00:00 so that they could sing Bambam awake. Jackson made sure that Bambam was free the next day so that they could go to the local shopping area. Jackson made sure Bambam didn’t bring his wallet and made sure that Bambam was well fed and made sure that Bambam was happy.

Though it wasn’t his birthday anymore, Jackson still planned to spoil the boy rotten as though it was still the day before.

They had been walking around, hand in hand like usual, for the past half hour. Bambam still was yet to enter a store without Jackson dragging him in, though, and Jackson was worried for his mental health.

“Come on Bammie, you have to buy something!” He pushed, but got a shake of the head from the younger.

“We just got started, hyung. I’ll get something from the next store, I swear.” He replied, but Jackson didn’t believe him. He had already said that. Twice.

Jackson huffed and stopped walking, causing the boy to jerk back slightly. Bambam looked over to his now pouting hyung and sighed.

“It’s my birthday present to you, Bambam! You should be dragging me into the stores, not the other way around!” He whined and Bambam just rolled his eyes.

He looked around and once he deemed the area all right, he stepped forward, into Jackson’s personal bubble.

He grabbed both of Jacksons hands in his own and pressed a way too short, in Jackson’s opinion, kiss onto his lips.

“I have everything I want already, I don’t need anything else, hyung.” He shyly said with a small smile, but Jackson wasn’t having it.

Though now very embarrassed and probably very noticeably red, Jackson turned and started walking with more vigor than before, mumbling under his breath and deciding to ignore Bambam’s laugher.

“Ya, you’re still going to have to buy something. We’re not going home until you do.” He stated, but was pulled back due to Bambam stopping like he had did moments ago. He attacked Jackson’s lips once more then pulled away with a pout.

“I’m not lying, hyung~” He whined, but then burst out laughing once again at Jackson’s expression.

“Save that for later, boy! We have to do the shopping now!” He yelled out and turned away awkwardly, deciding to ignore Bambam’s giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self advertisement: find me on tumblr @cutepimook and tell me headcanons/ do you want me to write anything for you?/ talk to me homie :3


End file.
